Cordelia Achenbach
Cordelia Achenbach was the first wife of Karl and the mother of the triplets, Leo, Elizabeth, and Ivan. History Early Life Cordelia was the daughter of the Demon Lord. She was Karl's first wife and gave birth to three of his children. It was also revealed that Cordelia had an affair with Karl's brother, Richter and would sometimes give him blood in front of Elizabeth as she played with her toys. She also had an affair with her first son Ivan. Not only was Cordelia having an affair with Richter, but Cordelia was seen having relations with multiple men. It is revealed that Cordelia was a first blooded demon. It is because of this reason that Karl married her. Death At some point, the triplets had enough and conspired to kill her. Leo mortally wounded her and drank her to the point of death. Ivan pushed her off the balcony when she tried to ask him for help and then Elizabeth burned her body. Before Elizabeth came, Richter found her as she was dying and she asked him to take out her heart and transplant it into another body. Personality and Traits Cordelia was an abusive and promiscuous woman who would use anyone, including her own children, in order to be acknowledged by her husband. She is shown to be very manipulative seeing as how she was able to convince Richter that she would make him the leader of the demons, if he resurrected her. She is also a very cocky and arrogant person, believing for everything to work in her favor. She doesn't react well when things go against her wishes either, and with that arrogance she does everything to get what she wants and would not hesitate to hurt her children or the other mothers for that. In accomplice to this, she was also very strict and abusive to her children. She is commonly known to be the very woman who caused mental (and physical) damage to the triplets. Cordelia is also very flirty. She often flirts in front of the triplets and even goes as far as to having sexual affairs in their presence. This is shown that she mostly doesn't care for their own well-being or presence, as long as it benefits her own. It is also revealed that she really didn't want to have kids in the first place. Skills and Abilities Because she does not display or use her powers to either of her companions or enemies, Cordelia viewed her physical attributes as one of her abilities and main assets - that she could easily seduce men without effort. Relationships Karl Achenbach: Karl was Cordelia's husband and father of her children. He neglected her when she wanted his attention. Cordelia explains how she and Karl met. She says they met at a ball and with a smile he asked her to dance. She also remembers this as when she fell in love with him. Karl also gave flowers to Cordelia and the meaning behind those flowers were 'impossible'. Richter Achenbach: Richter was her brother in law. It is revealed in the game that they had a brief affair. They were known to have "made out" in front of her children. Sometimes she even went as far as to have sex with him in front of Elizabeth, believing that she didn't care because she was too caught up in playing with her teddy. When she was dying, she asked him to cut out her heart and implant it into another body. Leo Achenbach: Cordelia is the mother of Leo and always pushed him to be the best, but in a way that wasn't quite "motherly". It's predicted that Cordelia wanted Leo to be the "best" to her own advantage and well being just to beat Beatrix seeing her as a threat and competition to get Karl's attention. She was shown to have physically and mentally abused, insulted, and tormented him as a child. Cordelia even went as far as punishing Leo by slapping him across the face because he only wanted to play more, beating him nearly to death and nearly drowning him when he didn't live up her expectations, saying that unless she tells him to, he won't rise from the water. She also went as far as to insult Leo that if he didn't do his best, he is not her child, and that what he was doing was not enough for her. One time Cordelia praised him for the little castle he made, but she was still arrogant and said that if the castle wasn't real, he should not take too much pride on it. Leo and Cordelia didn't have a great 'mother and son' relationship but rather no love at all. Mostly just hatred, as seen by the way Leo talks about her and calls her foul names and says he hates her. It is ultimately proven that he hated her as when he kills her and drinks her blood commenting on the fact that it tasted so sweet as if it was nothing. It was noted that Cordelia was not smart enough to see her own demise, that her son turned bitter and killed her to show how strong he had become. Leo and Cordelia are similar in many ways such as their behaviors towards others and their selfish needs to become powerful or the strongest. It is also shown in various ways that they are both attention seekers. Cordelia wanted all of Karl's attention on her instead of Beatrix and Christa while Leo is always pressuring Lilian into giving him her undivided attention. Cordelia and Leo are both very dominant and possessive. They are both shown to be very merciless though Leo is more of a teasing person where as Cordelia was more strict and likes to punish those who disobey her. When Karl gave flowers to Cordelia, Leo found them and tried to dispose of the flowers because he knew the meaning behind the flowers. He didn't want his mother to have a broken heart, so he tried to dispose the flowers before Cordelia knew. Unfortunately for him, Cordelia saw the flowers and punished Leo for disposing the flowers without knowing the meaning of the flowers Karl sent to her. Technically, Leo only wanted love and approval from his mother, but he didn't get any of these because Cordelia was always fixated with Karl. Elizabeth Achenbach: Elizabeth is the middle child of the triplets and also the most neglected by her mother out of the three. Just like Ivan, she loved her mother very much (but not to the extent of sleeping with her). However, her mother Cordelia never showered her with the same courtesy and love that she needed. Despite that, she sung 'Scarborough Fair' to her. Elizabeth explicitly revealed to her sister Lilian that Cordelia abused her voice - she ordered her to sing for her endlessly until her vocal cords bled. With this, her own mother loved her young voice and was sexually turned on by it. Cordelia was implied to sex with Richter in front of her while saying after Richter voiced his concern, that she was just by herself playing and it would be okay. Teddy was also given to Elizabeth by Cordelia as a "gift" since she did not need it. And because she was completely neglected by her, she was constantly crying and vying for attention. With that, Cordelia used her as her little bird to get in her usual mood. After her heart was ripped out Elizabeth set her body in flames to warm her up, then later filling the ashes inside Teddy and eating it if she gets too lonely. Because now her mother is only her's and she’s the one who gives her the attention she wanted, just by eating her remains. Ivan Achenbach: Ivan was neglected as a child by Cordelia. However, as he grew up Cordelia began an incestuous relationship between them. He grows obsessed by his love for Cordelia to the point to wanting to posses her only for himself and started killing her other lovers. He wanted love but it was not the normal way. He learned from his own mother that it was sex. She always came to him for that sole reason and as it was shown, Ivan did not react as he disliked it that much but it is not that he liked it either. Ivan then got thrown into the dungeon because Karl found out that his own son did it with his mother, and then Cordelia made him suffer more by going there and have sex with Richter in front of him, despite the fact that she knew her own son loved her as a lover. This was also the reason why he became the pervert he is now, because of Cordelia's "teachings". In the end, Cordelia begged Ivan to kill Leo who attacked her for him, but he couldn’t do that and instead pushed her over the balcony. Beatrix Achenbach: Because Cordelia was generally unloved by Karl, and because Beatrix gave birth to his two eldest children despite being the second wife, Cordelia despised her and viewed her as an impudent eyesore. Using both her status as the first wife as well as the Demon Lord's daughter, Cordelia constantly tormented Beatrix - degrading her and doing her best to prove that her own children especially Leo were better than Beatrix's. Even though Cordelia despised Beatrix, Beatrix didn't feel the same for Cordelia which is why when she was assassinated by Xander, she died smiling, being freed from her guilt of neglecting her second child and putting too much pressure on Maribelle as well as finally free from Cordelia's torment. Cordelia's torment towards her led her to think that she already wanted to die. Christa Achenbach: Just like Beatrix, Cordelia and Christa did not have a good relationship too. When Lilian and Christa were sitting in the hall, Cordelia came and called Christa a mad woman. Cordelia attempted to kill Christa but Lilian saved Christa and ran away from the hall. Christa often clashed with Cordelia. But the latter did not see her as a threat because Christa is kinda crazy. Christa knew however, that Karl never loved Cordelia, which is something she didn’t want to admit. Lilian Achenbach: When Ivan pushed Cordelia off the balcony, Richter found her and Cordelia ordered him to cut her heart out and implant it on another body. Lilian, on the other hand, turned out to be Cordelia's vessel which by time, guided Lilian's body. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Achenbach Bloodline Category:Achenbach Family Category:LunariaAsmr